In a Flash of Time
by Rosemary Sage
Summary: Hermione Granger growing up through the eyes of her father with the help of the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. This song always makes me cry and I decided to write a ficlit to go with it. (complete)


Summery: Hermione Granger growing up through the eyes of her father with the help of the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. This song always makes me cry and I decided to write a ficlit to go with it.

Disclaimer: the song Butterfly Kisses is by Bob Carlisle and therefore I don't own it. Harry Potter and other characters are owned by JKR.  
 

In a Flash of Time

By Rosemary Sage
    
    Hermione Granger was 7 years old and she was a daddy's girl she was also very mature for her age.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists and also very religious so little Hermione was brought up that way.  Mr. Granger thought about his little girl often and loved her more than anything.  He thought about all the things she meant to him…
    
    _"There's two things I know for sure._
    
    _She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._
    
    _As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_
    
    _She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._
    
    _And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all..._
    
    _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._
    
    _Stickin__' little white flowers all up in her hair.___
    
    _"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."_
    
    _"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_
    
    _Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._
    
    _To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."_
    
    Nine years had past and so much had happened to his little baby girl; first she was no longer his baby girl, she was his young woman, when she was eleven she had found out she was a witch and had gone of to a school far away and he saw a lot less of his baby; second she has changed she had become self reliant and no longer needed him even though she loved him very much she's about to turn sixteen and she was slowly becoming less like his little baby and more like a self reliant headstrong woman and he missed the little girl he loved but he knew she still loved him…
    
    _"Sweet sixteen today.___
    
    _She's looking like her momma a little more every day._
    
    _One part woman, the other part girl.___
    
    _To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.___
    
    _Trying her wings in a great big world.__ But I remember..._
    
    _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._
    
    _Stickin__' little white flowers all up in her hair.___
    
    _"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,_
    
    _I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."_
    
    _With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._
    
    _To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."_
    
     The time had been moving too fast and he knew his baby was growing up and falling in love…
    
    _"All the precise time.___
    
    _Like the wind, the years go by._
    
    _Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly."_
    
    Seven years had past and his baby was twenty four and engaged he didn't know where the years had gone but he knew she was happy and was incredibly happy for her.  Her Fiancé Ronald Weasley was a wizard she had grown up with him and her other best friend Harry Potter who according to Hermione was famous.  He missed all those time they spent together years ago and wanted his baby to be a baby again but he knew she never would be she was no longer going to be Miss Ganger, she was going to be Mrs. Weasley and have her own family to love and take care of…
    
    _"She'll change her name today._
    
    _She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away._
    
    _Standing in the bride room just staring at her.___
    
    _She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,_
    
    _I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_
    
    _Then she leaned over... and gave me..._
    
    _Butterfly kisses, with her mama there._
    
    _Stickin__' little white flowers all up in her hair.___
    
    _"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."_
    
    _"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."_
    
    _With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._
    
    _To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses._
    
    _I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is._
    
    _I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember._
    
    _Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..."_
    
    His little girl was gone she was a woman and living her own life and he couldn't help but cry he was very happy for her but would always miss her, she would always be his little baby girl.
    
    End


End file.
